filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Los Angeles 2013
Los Angeles 2013 (Escape from L.A.) est un film américain réalisé par John Carpenter, sorti en 1996. Synopsis Après qu'un tremblement de terre ait eu lieu en 2000, la ville de Los Angeles se retrouve détachée du continent américain. En 2013, elle est devenue une île où le gouvernement, très puritain, exile tous les bannis de la société. Snake Plissken y est envoyé afin de barrer la route au maître des lieux, l'anarchiste Cuervo Jones, qui menace de neutraliser toutes les sources d'énergie de la planète en prenant le controle d'un réseau de satellites militaires émettant des impulsions électromagnétique. Fiche technique * Titre : Los Angeles 2013 * Titre original : Escape from L.A. (ou encore John Carpenter's Escape from L.A.) * Réalisation : John Carpenter * Scénario : John Carpenter, Debra Hill et Kurt Russell * Production : Debra Hill et Kurt Russell * Société de production : Paramount Pictures * Budget : 50 millions de dollars * Musique : John Carpenter * Photographie : Gary B. Kibbe * Montage : Edward A. Warschilka * Décors : Lawrence G. Paull * Pays d'origine : États-Unis * Format : Couleurs - 2,35:1 - Dolby - 35 mm * Genre : Action, science-fiction * Durée : 101 minutes (1h41) * Dates de sortie : 9 août 1996 (États-Unis), 13 novembre 1996 (France) * Film interdit aux moins de 12 ans lors de sa sortie en France Distribution *Kurt Russell : Snake Plissken *A.J. Langer : Utopia *Steve Buscemi : Eddie *Georges Corraface : Cuervo Jones *Stacy Keach : Malloy *Michelle Forbes : Brazen *Pam Grier : Hershe Las Palmas *Jeff Imada : Saigon Shadow *Cliff Robertson : Le Président des États-Unis *Valeria Golino : Taslima *Peter Fonda : Pipeline *Ina Romeo : Hooker *Peter Jason : Sergent *Jordan Baker : Policier *Caroleen Feeney : Une femme sur l'autoroute *Bruce Campbell : Le chirurgien de Beverly Hills Autour du film * Quand Snake joue au basket puis tente de s'enfuir, l'homme noir chauve avec des lunettes de soleil et une arme à feu est en réalité Isaac Hayes (caméo non crédité), qui jouait le Duc de New York à l'époque de New York 1997. * L'orphelin auquel Snake fait un clin d'œil lorsqu'il est escorté dans le vestiaire est interprété par Wyatt, le fils de Kurt Russell. Récompenses *Nomination au prix du meilleur film de science-fiction et des meilleurs costumes (Robin Michel Bush), lors de l'Académie des films de science-fiction, fantastique et horreur en 1997. Commentaire La culture de l'image Le film est dominé par la culture de l'image. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas un hasard si le film se déroule à Hollywood, la capitale de l'image. Cela commence par la fuite d'Utopia, la fille du président, filmée comme une sitcom ou un soap opera. Puis, Snake Plisken est emprisonné sous l'œil des nombreuses caméras de la chaîne télévisée de la police. Dans New York 1997, Snake Plisken s'entendait dire en permanence « je pensais que tu étais mort » (« thought you were dead »), le comique de répétition devient ici « je t'ai vu à la télé, tu paraissais plus grand » (« thought you were taller »). La première étape du périple de Plisken est une parodie de clinique de chirurgie esthétique, de chirurgie de l'image. Et lorsque qu'il est capturé, Cuervo Jones interpelle le président des États-Unis via la télévision. La conclusion n'échappe pas à cette logique : le président des États-Unis se déplace avec sa régie mobile et son équipe est capable de monter une estrade afin qu'il fasse en pleine nature une déclaration retransmise dans le monde entier. On note d'ailleurs que le boîtier de contrôle de l'Épée de Damoclès ressemble à s'y méprendre à une télécommande de télévision, donc en quelque sorte Snake Plisken éteint la télé. Le code de la commande est 666, le nombre de la bête, symbole de l'Apocalypse, et a été choisi par le Président des États-Unis qui est un intégriste catholique ; cela révèle que pour le Président, l'extinction de la télévision est l'apocalypse. La dernière phrase de Plisken, « Bienvenue dans le monde des humains », peut alors se comprendre à double sens : * la télé va s'éteindre, et les habitants de l'univers fictif vont vivre dans le monde « réel » et non plus par procuration dans un monde virtuel ; * le film va se terminer, et le spectateur va sortir de l'univers fictif et rentrer dans le monde réel. Cette deuxième lecture est appuyée par le regard caméra final : Plisken s'adresse-t-il à un personnage du film ou bien au spectateur ? Par ailleurs, selon Alfred HitchcockHitchcock/Truffaut, Éditions Ramsay Poche Cinéma, 1985, un regard caméra surprend le spectateur comme on surprendrait quelqu'un en train de regarder par le trou de la serrure ; il a pour effet de faire « sortir » le spectateur de l'univers de fiction. Enfin, Plisken étant borgne, son regard peut être considéré comme une métaphore de l'œil unique de la caméra, c'est le « spectateur-filmé ». Un film anti-hollywoodien ? Le film présente de nombreuses « maladresses » : son scénario est calqué sur celui de New York 1997, mais est bien moins captivant. John Carpenter étant un maître du suspense, on peut supposer que les maladresses son en fait à dessein et que le film a été volontairement « saboté ». Parmi les scène qui semblent ratées, notons * le voyage en sous-marin, dont les images de synthèse sont très en dessous de ce que l'on savait déjà faire à l'époque ; on peut se demander si Carpenter n'a pas volontairement demandé à Buena Vista Visual Effects — une division Disney (voir plus loin) — de faire des images artificiellement lissées ; * le « match de basket-ball » : dans New York 1997, on avait droit à un palpitant duel, et Carpenter nous aguiche ici en nous montrant la fin d'un combat, et au lieu de cela, on voit un homme affaibli tenter de marquer des paniers… Carpenter règle son compte à Hollywood de manière symbolique dans plusieurs scènes : * dans le voyage en sous-marin, il passe à côté de l'immeuble du studio Universal, immergé (Carpenter « coule » symboliquement le studio) ; * lorsqu'il s'envole en deltaplane, il survole la colline en feu avec les lettres du Hollywood Sign renversées ; * la dernière scène se solde par la destruction de Disneyland ; en effet, avant d'atterrir sur « Le joyeux royaume au bord de la mer » (The Happy Kingdom by the Sea), on a le dialogue suivant : ** « Plisken — Ce n'est pas ?… ** Hershe — Si, mais ils ont fait faillite à cause de leur opération à Paris » : (référence à Disneyland Paris). Et si le film comporte de nombreux hommages au cinéma, c'est principalement à des films non produits par Hollywood : le Rocky Horror Picture Show (scène de la clinique), les films d'Ennio Morricone (le duel)… Et lorsqu'il cite un film hollywoodien, c'est pour le tourner en dérision (Point Break). Notes Voir également Articles connexes * 1981 : New York 1997 (Escape from New York), de John Carpenter Liens externes * Le site officiel de John Carpenter * Les pages officielles dédiées au film * Los Angeles 2013 sur l'Internet Movie Database * Los Angeles 2013 infos et critiques Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Film sorti en 1996 Catégorie:Film d'action Catégorie:Film de science-fiction Catégorie:Suite de film Catégorie:Los Angeles Catégorie:2013 Catégorie:Titre de film en L de:Flucht aus L.A. en:Escape from L.A. it:Fuga da Los Angeles ja:エスケープ・フロム・L.A. nl:Escape from L.A. ru:Побег из Лос-Анджелеса (фильм) sv:Flykten från L.A.